tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Jay the MPD Pony
Description Ask Jay the MPD Pony is a drawn reponse blog about a pegasus colt named Jay who has a rare disorder called MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder. Jay's marefriend, Lithium, also appears in the story. Jay has a rather hard life, accidentally killing one of his friends when he was younger(which happens to be the event that sparked his disorder), being kicked out of his hometown shortly after when one of his personalities, dubbed as 'Pain', killed an innocent filly, having no friends to call his own(inside his world, at least) besides Jack and Lithium, and the recent events in the storyline. In said storyline, a M!A swapped his gender so he ended up as a female and was kidnapped and raped by two drunk stallions shortly after. To make matters worse, she got pregnant and, when the Anon magic wore off, the unborn foals didn't poof away when he switched back to his male form. Shortly after seeing some ponies whispering about him, he became depressed and smashed his head against a mirror, putting him in a coma for a large part of the pregnancy. The foals survived and are perfectly healthy. He was 9 months along when Lithium threw a surprise cheer up/welcome home party for him. Unfortunately, he went into labor shortly after the party began and had two adorable foals, which were birthed by Jack. There is a seperate blog for the party, seen here: http://askthempdponyparty.tumblr.com/ . His personalities are described here: http://askthempdpony.tumblr.com/post/38934530176/what-are-some-of-your-different-personalities Fun Facts Jay and Lithium were originally going to be a drastically changed Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, but the background was scrapped to save time and space for updates. Burning Hearth(mentioned earlier)was supposed to be Applejack. Rarity's name was Cream, Pinkie Pie's name was Heaping Helping, and Twilight's name was Penelope. Fluttershy is still missing a modified character. Applebloom's name was 8-Bit, and Sweetie Belle's name was Celia. Burning Heath, mentioned here: http://askthempdpony.tumblr.com/post/32338016772/jay-he-thinks-hes-so-smooth-stone-what-was , is discovered to be the one that gave Jay the scar on his right eye. 'Pain' is revealed to have blanked http://blankapplebloom.tumblr.com/ in this post: http://askthempdpony.tumblr.com/post/30681189990/jay-nononononononono-pain Jay is horrible at singing. Jay was originally a feline OC for the book series Warriors by Erin Hunter, but was brought into the pony world in a desperate attempt to make a successful blog. Lithium is a modified version of Lacey's first modpony, and has lost the accessories of a gold hoop around her left hind leg and a red band on the base of her right wing. Lithium's special talent is cloud decorating. 3 of Jay's personalities are based off of 3 of the Mane 6 cast. Cinder is based off of Fluttershy, Ginger is based off of Pinkie Pie, and Stone is roughly based on Rainbow Dash. Each of Jay's personalities has a color that represents them. Cinder's color is light blue(a more creamy blue than Jay's icy blue eyes, though), Ginger's color is pink, Stone's color is neon green, Flutter's color is orange, Snow's color is deep blue, and Pain's color is red. Jay has a brother, who's name is Osprey. Jay's father is responsible for his mother's death. His father(who's name will remain unknown unless decided otherwise)was a carrier of the MPD trait, but was not affected by it until a couple years after Jay was banished, around the time Jay started his blog. His father became mentally unstable and began hallucenating, having strange uncontrollable urges, and hearing voices. Shortly afterwards, he killed his wife and himself, both by arson, which burned Jay's old village down. What became of the other villagers is still a mystery.